


The Magician's Apprentice

by TheWannabeWriter



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWannabeWriter/pseuds/TheWannabeWriter
Summary: *NOT BEING CONTINUED*A/N was finally happy. She had the love of her life, untradeable friends, and was free from the Devil's looming presence.After returning from the three-month travel experience with Asra, the couple settles into their familiar but changed life. Everything was going great but one thing lingered on A/N's mind ever since the Lazaret.Who was she?
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So I'm attempting to write once again after losing hope a few years ago. After finishing some of The Arcana storylines I became really inspired and wanted to explore this magical world even more. 
> 
> This story is a major work in progress and updates aren't a planned schedule yet. 
> 
> *Important*  
> I want this story to be a small collaboration piece. My plot isn't fully formed, it's a basic idea at the moment. It would be greatly appreciated if you have an idea to comment it. I would love to include it to make this piece more intriguing and fulfill the interests of fellow Arcana lovers. 
> 
> Whether it be a simple scene or a flat out plotline, comment it down and I'll respond to the ones I think would fit. 
> 
> Credit will be given to those whose ideas are put to life via any form of social media.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------

Basic Information:

A/N: Apprentice name  
e/c: eye color  
h/c: hair color  
s/c: skin color

The Apprentice is portayed as a female. Asra is portrayed as a male (due to the game's use of Asra's pronouns).

The story starts off after Asra's Upright Ending, a week after the two return from their trip. 

IMPORTANT:

There will be mentions of depression/PTSD  


No graphic scenes involved ^


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different aspects of other storylines play into this story. Such as Lucio being spared and supervised in the Arcana's world (Nadia route) and Julian having a clinic near the shop (Julian's route.)  
> \-------------------------------------

Tick, tock, tick, tock... 

Sun shone through a crack in the curtains, the warm light resting on my relaxed form. The room was mostly silent, the only noise emitting from the clock a few feet from the large, comfortable bed I lazily rested upon. 

I didn't want to move. After three months of traveling, being in the bed I missed oh so much was blissful. Everything was still, finally calm after weeks of non-stop craziness. As much as I enjoyed exploring, nothing could top the comfort of home. I missed the familiar herbal smells of the shop, the colorful and mesmerizing bedroom I shared, and the loud but welcoming bustle of Vesuvia. 

A soft sound of rustling came from my right, taking me out of my daydream. I turned my head slightly, my eyelids parting halfway to catch a glimpse of what was moving. A soft smile came to my lips.

Asra. 

The magician was sleeping peacefully, his body now turned towards me, which must've been the sound I heard. His fluffy, pearlescent hair was sprawled out on his pillow, but a stray curl hung in front of his face. His eyes were closed and relaxed, showing no sign of opening anytime soon. His right hand was pressed against his cheek, lightly smushing the soft skin. He hasn't looked this peaceful in a while. 

My heart picked up speed as I studied every feature of his perfect face. A small smile creeps to my face as I reach out my hand, gently pushing the curl behind his ear. The man's face scrunched a bit but relaxed once again. 

I let out a quiet and content sigh, turning my head so I looked up at the ceiling. 

It's been an interesting past five months. Living in the castle, meeting new people left and right, and solving a murder about the not-quite-dead Count. I have yet to wrap my head around a few things, starting with the fact that I managed to stop the Devil from destroying the physical and spirit worlds. 

Everything's calmed down since then. 

Asra took me to all the wonderful lands he's visited before, showing my wonderous cultures and foods I've never seen before. Our relationship grew more and more, even though it was already in motion during the whole Devil ordeal.

Nadia and Portia began to officially date once Lucio was completely out of the picture. They recently revealed their relationship a few weeks ago. The amount of love and support they earned from the Vesuvians was enough to drown the kingdom with. Nadia has begun to take full control, set out on fixing what Lucio had let crumble. Portia is still head-servant, loving her job at taking care of the castle and being with her friends. 

Muriel is still reserved around others, especially me which I have yet to figure out why. But he's made his appearance more known by coming to a monthly lunch Nadia set up to spend time with everyone. He seems slightly happier now that a great evil that loomed over Vesuvia is in the past. 

Julian is as chipper as ever. Still working with Nadia to keep Vesuvia under control, he set up a clinic right next to Asra and I's shop, offering affordable services to those who are less fortunate. 

As for Lucio himself, he's still in the spiritual realm, supervised under Justice's watch. From what the card has whispered to me, he's doing just fine, but is annoying as hell. 

Life should feel as right as it does to the others. But something is still weighing on my mind. Something I can't accept, can't forget. Something I haven't spoken about since I was shown. 

I died. 

I died, which is now four years ago, and was told four months ago. I had a different body, a different soul, a different life. I can barely remember anything, besides a few pieces of information about Asra and I. There are no headaches, but when I try to reach back I feel nothing. I've always felt like something wasn't right. I mean, waking up as a nineteen year old with no recollection of anything was weird in itself, and the looks earned from fellow Vesuvians when I walked down street made it slightly unbearable. I couldn't even talk and I had to relearn everything. 

I don't expect myself to accept this fact at all. But something more is bothering me. I was a living person with a past, friends, family, and a significant other I thankfully managed to restore again. 

But who was I? Who am I now? Who is A/N?


	3. The Key to the Past

Sighing in defeat I realize I'm not going to sleep any longer. My mind was buzzing with the thoughts I try to push away. 

'Who am I?' 'Who am I?' 'Who am-' 

I sit up and shake my head, clearing my rambling mind before slowly getting up, as to not disturb the sleeping beauty beside me. I stand beside the tempting bed and raise my arms above my head, letting out a quiet but long yawn while stretching my body out. The loose, barely buttoned nightshirt I wore rose and fell with every breath. It was one of Asra's shirts but the magician didn't mind when I stole it, commenting on how cute I look. 

I silently move to the closet where I pull out my clothes for the day before shuffling to the only bathroom in the upstairs loft of the shop. I leave the door cracked to let out steam as I run a hot bath.

Setting my clothes on the counter of the sink I carefully pull away the few layers on my body. I give myself a few glances in the mirror, making sure nothing seemed out of place. The only thing different was the disheveled mess of hair on the top of my head. 

Shrugging in an almost approval I lean towards the bath and took out a jar kept nearby. It was filled with a rich bath salt that smelled of lavender and vanilla. Asra bought the dreamy substance in a faraway town and I've been grateful ever since. Adding a small amount of the salt, I put the jar back and mix the water. Satisfied, I lower myself into the water and yawned. 

As much as I wanted to, I didn't stay too long in the bath. After draining and drying off, I prepare for the day, making sure I looked presentable. I had a simple white tube top on which showed just the right amount of cleavage. Black pants that ended in the middle of my thighs contrasted against the top. I quickly slipped on a pair of boots before making my way out of the bathroom. 

I go into the small kitchen and grab a small parcel of food. I kneel beside a small entrance and open it, revealing the fire salamander that heats the oven and stove top. A small giggle rises out of me as I feed the adorable creature. 

Once the salamander was finished, I rise again and prepare a pot of water. I set it upon the stove and let the salamander do its work as I take out the ingredients for the perfect morning tea. While rummaging through the cabinets, a small frown settles on my face. We're nearly out of food and I know for a fact our supplies in the shop were running low, which meant it was time to visit the market. 

I grab a pumpkin roll from a bowl settled on the table and began to make the tea as soon as the water was ready. I carefully poured the water into two teacups, one was a baby blue decorated with black roses and green vines supported by a matching baby blue plate, the other was a soft lavender with no pattern, matched with a white and frilly plate. I grabbed a small container filled with tea leaves from the counter, placing the tea into the cups before stirring the liquid with a spoon. 

It was a simple morning ritual. One that either Asra or myself would accomplish. I added the finishing touches once the tea was ready, putting in the last drop of my favorite honey into my tea and sprinkling cinnamon into Asra's. Carefully I brought my lover's tea into the bedroom and set it on the nightstand, waving my hand and putting a spell over the cup to keep the liquid warm until he wakes up. 

I returned to my own cup and brought it downstairs, where I made a list of the needed substances while gingerly sipping. It didn't take long to gather what I needed and I soon shrugged on my coat. It was a rich black and it ended at my ankles. The jacket was lined with a hint of gold and was attached to my body by a matching waist cincher belt that was adorned by blue jewels. 

I removed the safety spell on the door and exited the shop, just to replace it to keep the building safe from intruders. I set into motion and head towards the market. The few people that littered the street turned into a massive crowd in no time. Thankfully I rarely had to squeeze through as people parted for me, their faces filled with surprise and delight to see the Empress's magician. 

I return any bright smiles my eyes catch before checking my list. Food necessities were first. I make my way through the crowd to the food stands. My eyes flutter closed for a moment as I breathed in the tantalizing spices and mouth-watering treats. I pick my way through each stall, purchasing fruits, meats, and herbs. 

Satisfied with the load of heavy food in the basket given by a fruit vendor, I head towards the few magic booths that occupy the alleyways. I check the list once more before carefully examining the jars of dried herbs and specimen put up for sale. I hand over the necessary coins when I find the stock of items I need. 

Gathering the paid goods I look at the list one last time to see what I'm missing. "Frog legs..." I mumble to myself, glancing around the busy market to see where I could purchase the delicacy. Faust had recently fallen in love with the food while we were gone and she had been craving them ever since. Though I don't remember seeing them here, probably because I never looked for them.

Sighing softly, I turned to the nearby magic vendor, hoping to gain some directions. Upon approaching my eyes briefly scanned what the vendor had, noticing sparkly jewelry and magical aids. I open my mouth to greet the man who was currently distracted by a gem before my voice stops in my throat. 

My (e/c) eyes were transfixed by a necklace hanging from one of the stands. It was a simple, round, silver locket connected to a silver chain. If it were anyone else, they would've looked on and focus on the jewelry adorned with diamonds and crystals. But something about this locket drew me in, locking me in place. 

I reached out and gently ran my fingertips across the cool metal surface and nearly gasped in shock. Powerful magic thrummed through my entire being, its strength mixing and intertwining with my own magic. The aura it emitted was calming and familiar, as if I knew the necklace like it was an old friend. The experience felt similar to the one I had when I felt the heart pendant the Empress gifted to me; feeling the surge of Asra's magic run through my hand. 

This time was different, its magic crawled into every vein, every nerve ending, every little cell in my body. Swirling around with my own aura. It felt warm, inviting, and it almost felt like...me. My mind blanked, as if it reached back for something but couldn't find it the second I made the assumption. I lost my train of thought for a moment, unable to process the feelings inside. 

"Hey! Ya break it ya buy it!" The vendor snapped in a thick, unfamiliar accent, startling me out of my daydream. I pulled my hand back in surprise, the warm melting away as quickly as it came. 

"I was just admiring it." I quickly blurted out. Magic dealers weren't always the friendliest, especially if they hold expensive or powerful items. 

"Huh..yeah I doubt it." The vendor narrowed his eyes, looking over my person as if he were deeming if I was worthy or not. For what seemed like a simple necklace he was highly protective. "What's yer name?" 

"U-um...A/N, sir. I really was just curious about it. It's really...unique." I respond, choosing my words carefully as to not make the vendor suspicious. 

The vendor let out a soft grunt and nodded a little. "It costs a pretty penny a'right...it's a very special piece of metal, yes it is. All the way from dem Amarian land." 

I blink a few times, my head tilting to the side in confusion. "Amarian land? What do you mean?" 

The vendor looked displeased by my question but went ahead and answered. "The Kingdom of Amaria, tucked somewhere far up north. Very pow'rful magic dem people have. The necklace came from up 'ere, it's magic is nearly overwhelmin'." He looked around before leaning forward, pressing a hand to the side of his mouth to hide the conversation from the crowd to our left. "Not many people wan' it...this necklace is too much for many magicians. Must have some bad luck attached to it." He huffed, leaning back and glaring at the metal. 

Surprise showed on every corner of my face. For one, I've never heard of that kingdom and Asra has never mentioned it before. Two, if the magic was so overpowering, how come it was reaching out for me like a child would to their mother. 

Shrugging away the warning I reach into my coin pocket. "How much is it, sir? I would like to purchase." 

The vendor raised his brow and thought for a moment. "Thirty....no..fifty coins." He smirked, nodding at the obviously just made up price. 

Sighing I fish out what I have left. "I only have fourty-five." I frown a little. 

Apparently that was enough for the vendor, who hastily took the money and thrusted the necklace into my unsuspecting hands, which fumbled when trying to get a strong hold on the chain. 

"Uh..thanks?" I questioningly spoke, earning a shoo in return. I accepted the goodbye and walked back into the busy streets. The necklace was suddenly quiet. There was still the constant beat of it's magic bouncing off of my hands but no waves of warmth and forgetfulness washed over me. I'm guessing it accepted it's own fate. I began my trek back home, still admiring the odd metal, when I realized the sudden weight of my purchase. I didn't get the frog legs for Faust. Groaning as I shoved the necklace into my now empty pocket I continued on. 

It didn't take too long to reach the shop, which I entered after muttering a few greetings to people who walked past. Sighing in slight exhaustion I went upstairs and started restocking the kitchen. While putting the imperishable foods into the cabinets a pair of surprisingly strong arms circled around my waist, pulling me into a warm but welcoming chest. 

"You didn't say goodbye." A teasing and husky voice spoke into my ear. Looking up a bright smile immediately took over my features. 

"Asra." I cooed, turning and wrapping my arms around the fellow magician's neck. "You were sleeping far too peacefully, I couldn't wake you up just for some boring shopping trip." 

Plump lips pressed against mine in a chaste but sweet kiss, filling my senses with the smell of belladonna and the taste of cinnamon, still lingering from the tea he drank. I pouted softly when he pulled back, just for it to melt back into a smile as Asra gifted me with one of his handsome grins. 

"A/N, you know I'll happily follow you everywhere. Besides no matter where we go, adventure always seems to follow us. So I would doubt the market would be boring." Asra chuckled before moving me to the side a little as he picked up the basket filled with the herbs for the shop. 

"Flatterer." I audibly mumble, my face flushing as I playfully rolled my eyes, earning a giggle from the man as he made his way to the stairs. I put the rest of the food up before I felt a familiar, smooth surface wrap itself around my leg before traveling up my body, ending up around my shoulders. 

'Friend!' The cheerful light blue snake hissed, her words easily forming in my head, 'Frog?' 

A sheepish smile appeared on my features, "sorry Faust..I completely forgot." I lied, hoping the snake didn't catch on. The purchase I made instead weighed guiltily in my pocket. 

Faust just lowered her head in disappointment, a soft 'aww' coming from her. Thought once Asra made his appearance in the living space again, she brightened and seemingly disappeared from my shoulders, only to reappear around his own. 

"So what's the move for today?" I question, plopping myself into a chair as I watched the magician rummage around the newly stocked kitchen, looking for something to satisfy his hunger. 

"Nadia wants us to meet her in a few hours. Something must be going on because she's calling for everyone to join." Asra hummed, deciding on some fruit for his breakfast. 

"Hmm..I thought the lunch was in a few weeks?" I raised my brow in confusion, thinking of a different possibility while purposely avoiding any negative reasons. 

"Exactly why I think something's wrong. She's very precise with her schedule, she wouldn't move anything up without a warning a week in advance." Asra shrugged, taking his seat across from mine. He had prepared himself a small bowl of pineapple, grapes, mango, and strawberries and made Faust a plate of shredded chicken breast. 

A comfortable silence settled over the table as the two began to eat. My thoughts wandered back to the market, and then to the mysterious magic locket. 

"Darling?" I mused, earning a hum in response. "Ever heard of...what was it called...Amaria? Apparently it's a kingdom up north." I glanced down at the table in feign innocence before quickly looking back up to catch his reaction. 

Asra's eyes were slightly widened, his chewing stopped, even Faust paused to look at her magician. The pause was brief, only lasting a second before he settled into a neutral expression. If I hadn't looked up, I would've missed the suspicious reaction.

"I mean yeah..I've heard of it. Can't really explore without knowing your surrounding geography." He answered, straining to not sound nervous. 

"Asra.." I started, but the magician just stood, his bowl and Faust's plate empty. He returned the dishes to the sink and headed back towards the bedroom. 

"I'll get ready and we can go to the castle early. I have to help Nadia anyways. She says she's ready to uncover what her amnesia hid, so I have to attend." Asra smiled before ducking into the room. 

A deep frown settled over my features. What the fuck was that? Did he really shut me out again? I thought we were past this, especially since he promise he'd be more open. He hasn't acted like this in months. 

I accepted my defeat for now. I would just find out myself at the castle, surely I could find something about this mysterious kingdom in the library. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can also find out what kind of necklace this is, if it's anything important at all. 

As soon as Asra was finished getting ready, the three of us set out hand-in-hand, ready to face the day together. 

The only thing out of the blue was the faint heartbeat-like rhythm coming from the locket that lied in my pocket, though I barely noticed it as I was swept back into a bustling crowd.


	4. Author's Note

Well  
I successfully managed to upload at least two chapters within a reasonable schedule

I'm working on chapter three, but I'm afraid it'll be coming out later than I would like it to. I'm currently swamped with school work and finals are coming up very soon. 

I hope to have it up by the end of the month, but I apologize that it's taking so long. 

Thank you to those patiently waiting!

**Author's Note:**

> Credit:
> 
> NixHydra (The Arcana Creators)


End file.
